Zeus
��Δίας�� ⛈⚡⛈⚡⛈⚡⛈⚡⛈⚡⛈⚡⛈⚡⛈ ⛈Zeus⛈ ⚡Vital Statistics⚡ ⚡Family⚡ ⚡Scopes/Patron of⚡ }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Scopes/Patron Of: |- | '''Patron of:' Honor, Justice, Rain, Sky and Lightning Favour: Unknown Curse: Unknown |} |} ⚡Other⚡ }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Symbols: |- | Thunder; Masterbolt; Eagle; Bull; Oak |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#84CBCC; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Attributes: |- | Olympus; Himself; Rain; Thunder; The Sky; Justice |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#84CBCC; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Plants/Flowers: |- | Ash (Greek "φλαμουριά"); Celery (Greek "σέλινο"); Saffron (Greek "κρόκος") |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#84CBCC; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Animals: |- | Eagle (Greek "αετός"); Bull (Greek "ταύρος") |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#84CBCC; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Other: |- | Planet of Zeus: Jupiter is the fifth planet from the Sun and the largest in the Solar System |} |} ZEUS was the king of the gods, the god of sky and weather, law, order and fate. He was depicted as a regal man, mature with sturdy figure and dark beard. His usual attributes were a lightning bolt, royal sceptre and eagle. Some of the more famous myths featuring the god include: *His birth and upbringing; *The Titan War; *His battle with Typhoeus; *The War of the Giants; *The Great Deluge; *His conflict with Prometheus; *The punishment of Salmoneus, Tantalos and Ixion; *The birth and life of Herakles; *His extramarital affairs; *The Trojan War. ϟHistoryϟ In Greek mythology Zeus is the god of the sky, weather, air, lightning, honor and justice. He is the King of Olympus, the youngest son of the Titans Kronos and Rhea, and the husband of the goddess Hera. It should be noted that his early life was a lot like Kronos, who like him, was the youngest and the most powerful of his siblings and he was asked to defeat his father by his Titan mother, Rhea. Kronos sired several children by Rhea: Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, and Poseidon, but swallowed them all as soon as they were born, since he had learned from Gaia that he was destined to be overcome by his own son as he had overthrown his own father— a prophecy that Zeus was to hear and fulfil eventually. But when he was about to be born, Rhea sought Gaia to devise a plan to save him, so that Kronos would get his retribution for his acts against Ouranus and his own children. Rhea gave birth to Zeus in Crete, handing Kronos a rock wrapped in swaddling clothes, which he promptly swallowed without looking or noticing it. After reaching manhood, Zeus plotted with his grandmother, Gaia to trick Kronos into disgorging first the stone, then his siblings in reverse order of swallowing. Metis the Titaness gave Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine to force him to disgorge the babies: Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Hera, Poseidon. Zeus then released the brothers of Kronos and his Titan brethren, the Hekatonkheires and the Cyclops, from their dungeon in Tartarus, killing their guard, Kampê. As a token of their appreciation, the Cyclopes gave him thunder and the thunderbolt, or lightning, which had previously been hidden by Gaia. Together, Zeus and his brothers and sisters, along with the Hekatonkheires, Metis, Prometheus and his brother Epimetheus and the Cyclopes overthrew Kronos and the other Titans, in the First Titan War called the Titanomachy. The defeated Titans were then cast into a shadowy underworld region known as Tartarus, and Kronos was cut up with his own scythe. Atlas, one of the titans that fought against Zeus (also Prometheus and Epimetheus's brother), was punished by having to hold up the sky on his back for all eternity, because the sky could not hold itself up. After the battle with the Titans, Zeus shared the world with his elder brothers, Poseidon and Hades, by drawing lots: Zeus got the sky and air, Poseidon the waters and earthquakes, and Hades received the land of the dead (the Underworld). The ancient Earth, Gaia, could not be claimed; she was left to all three, each according to their capabilities, which explains why Poseidon was the "earth-shaker" (the god of earthquakes) and Hades claimed the humans that died. Gaia resented the way Zeus had treated the Titans, because they were her elder children. It should be noted that it was because of this type of action from both Kronos and Ouranos that Kronos overthrew his father and why Zeus and his siblings followed suit in dethroning Kronos. Soon after taking the throne as king of the gods, Gaia brought forth two to stand against the Olympians, the monsters Typhon and Echidna. He vanquished Typhon and trapped him under Mount Edna, later Mt. St. Helens when Western Civilization moved to America, but left Echidna and her children alive to be a challenge for future heroes. Rhea hid Zeus on Mount Ida in Crete. He was raised by nymphs, who nursed him with goat's milk and honey and ambrosia. In Roman mythology Jupiter is the King of the God of Winter and the North Wind and is described as having less sympathy for heroes on quests than Boreas. In Greek vase painting Boreas was depicted as a striding, winged god. Sometimes his hair and beard were spiked with ice. In mosaic art he often appears as a gust blowing head with bloated cheeks up among the clouds. This imagery carried over into post-Classical art, and is frequently found in old maps. ϟZeus and Metisϟ Metis was Zeus's first wife and the Titaness of wisdom and deep thought, but her name originally connoted 'magical cunning' and was as easily equated with the trickster powers of Prometheus as with the 'royal metis' of Zeus. Metis was both a threat to Zeus and an indispensable aid. She advised him with her wise council during the war between the Titans and the gods, and was invaluable as an adviser. She was the one who mixed the mustard and salt water to cause Kronos to vomit up Zeus's siblings. Zeus and Metis married and consummated the marriage, but Zeus received a prophecy that Metis would eventually bear a son who would overthrow Zeus. To prevent this Zeus tricked her into turning into a fly and devoured her just as Kronos had done to his children. Metis was already pregnant. Months later Zeus felt a fierce pounding in his head and called for aid either Prometheus or in other myths Hephaestus came in and split his head open with a hammer or ax. Athena sprang from Zeus's head fully armed with battle equipment and fully grown. ϟOther Mythsϟ Zeus was the brother of Hera, and then became her consort. Gaia, their grandmother, gave Hera The Garden of the Hesperides as a wedding gift. Not trusting the Hesperides, Hera also put Ladon (a hundred headed dragon and one of the offspring of Echidna) to guard the apples of immortality in her orchard. With Hera, Zeus sired Ares, Hebe, Eris and Hephaestus.Zeus among nymphs or other Titanesses are famous. Stories of Zeus credits him with unions with Leto, Demeter, Gaia, Dione, and Maia. Among mortals were Semele, Lo, Europa, Leda, Alcheme and Ganymede. Many stories render Hera as jealous of his amorous conquests and a consistent enemy of Zeus' lovers and their children by him. For a time, a nymph named Echo had the job of distracting Hera from his affairs by incessantly talking; however, when Hera discovered the deception, she cursed Echo to repeat the words of others. Despite his own infidelity, Zeus was very jealous of Hera and punished everyone that tried to seduce her. When King Ixion, whom Zeus had absolved of the sin of murdering his father in-law and took to Olympus, fell in love with her and tried to convince her to come to him. To test Ixion, Zeus sent him Nephele, a cloud nymph shaped to look like Hera to Ixion. This union resulted in the Birth of Centauros who went on to mate with the wild mares giving birth to the centaur race. Zeus ended up driving Ixion from Mount Olympus and struck him with a Thunderbolt. Then he chained him to a fiery wheel, forever rolling around in Tartarus. ϟMore Informationϟ Personality= ϟPersonalityϟ Zeus, as the King of the Gods, is very proud, commanding and has an extremely high amount of self-respect, almost to the point of condescension and narcissism. He demands respect and precedence from mortals, demigods, and the other gods. One of the many examples of this is in The Lightning Thief when he was slightly irritated because Percy acknowledged Poseidon before himself. Despite being the god of honor and justice and demanding high standards from others, Zeus does not always provide the best moral example. He is, at times, extremely paranoid, as well as hypocritical, self-centered and easily insulted. He forced the oath to have no half-blood children on his brothers going so far as to try and murder the children of Hades and claim Poseidon fathering Percy as a severe crime, yet Zeus broke this oath himself and played favorites by trying to save Thalia while forcing her to endure the consequences of his broken oath. He can also be incredibly jealous when it comes to his wife Hera as depicted when he punished a mortal who once tried to court Hera. Yet he has become infamous for breaking his marriage vows to her time and again reflecting his lustful and libidinous nature. His rampant unfaithfulness to his wife Hera is a very prominent theme in Greco-Roman myths, and he often places his mistresses and even his own children in dangerous situations all in the attempt to hide his affairs. If he imagines that he is being plotted against or insulted, he can be very unforgiving. He often allows his negative traits to override his better judgment. His decisions are not always based on justice, but rather his personal whims and what he sees as best for himself, rather than the greater good. Zeus is, in some ways lustful for power. It is evident in his title as King of the Gods and his fear of his own brothers betraying or dethroning him. Zeus has a tendency to hold grudges. He has a very strong and lasting distrust of Poseidon as he falsely believes the latter had once attempted to overthrow the former from his throne (when really all Poseidon wanted was for Zeus to be a better ruler). Zeus instantly blames Poseidon for anything that the latter could be guilty of in the barest despite having no evidence and all facts pointing to the contrary. For example, he immediately blamed Poseidon for stealing his weapon without even understanding the entire situation. Later, he blames Apollo for hastening the second Gigantomachy and continues to distrust him for participating in the attempted overthrow and for once killing several of the Elder Cyclopes to avenge the death of his son. Zeus hates damage to his self-image and tries to assign blame to others to avoid making himself look bad. He blames Apollo and Hera for the second Gigantomachy and the conflicts between the Greek and Roman demigods since Apollo assigned a new oracle who spoke the Prophecy of Seven and Hera took it upon herself to interpret it. This ignores the facts that Apollo has little direct control or understanding of the prophecies made by the oracle and that the giants were already rising. If Hera had not acted it would have been too late to do anything. Also Zeus was being manipulated by Khione. Zeus is noted to often be quite unreasonable especially if he has been proven wrong or made a fool of. He get angry, try to assign blame elsewhere, and takes any attempts to reason with him as challenges to his authority. The only thing one can do is wait for him to calm down and try to reason with him later. Zeus' several flaws often get in the way of him being a good king. His refusal to change his decision when he is wrong, decides to put himself before the other gods, or even admit a problem actually exists has put both Olympus and the world in danger numerous times. Hence, it has been noted that it is actually Hera who holds Olympus together and without her the gods would quickly implode. Despite being the Ruler of the Universe, Zeus is also prone to making huge tactical blunders, which throws Olympus's safety into jeopardy. He didn't bother to maintain a standing army to defend Olympus, throwing the responsibility on Percy, Annabeth and Chiron. Despite repeated warnings, he gathered all the gods to fight Typhon, when the real threat was Kronos. Zeus didn't bother to take immediate action against the rising Titans, much to Percy's dismay. Subsequently he didn't bother to stop the Giants immediately either. Instead he made it worse by cutting off communication with the demigods. Zeus apparently has a flair for dramatic exits and is a quite a show-off, a trait Poseidon pointed out to Percy, saying that Zeus would have done well as the god of theater. Despite his several flaws, Zeus does have a somewhat respectable side. He does love his children, but cannot show as much love as the other gods do, as he is the leader and must set an example. It also cannot seem that he is merely choosing favorites. Despite this, he often does play favorites especially his daughters, such as sparing Thalia while insisting Percy's birth is a crime in itself. He also favors Artemis over Apollo, despite both disobeying him at times, and Artemis has confirmed that Zeus has never been able to be angry with her long, since she has the ability to charm him into forgiving her and Athena since she wasn't punished in the first attempt to defeat him. Zeus is still quick to turn on his children if he feels they have somehow insulted him or challenged his authority. Although Zeus is short tempered and vengeful, he is also capable of sympathy for those that have suffered the same injustices that he and the other gods suffered in their lives. A clear example of this can be found in The Titan's Curse, where he was the most willing to kill the Ophiotaurus due to the risk that it posed to the gods. Percy Jackson, however, pointed out that what they wish to do was the same thing that Kronos tried to do with them in the past, and Zeus was the first god to acknowledge the injustice and reconsider his decision. Despite his usually strict, serious, and prim demeanor, in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus is revealed to have a fun and entertaining side as well (which he rarely demonstrates, however), as well as quite the sense of humor, thanks to his knowledge of many outrageously hilarious Satyr jokes. |-| Appearance & Image Gallery= ϟAppearance & Image Galleryϟ Zeus is very tall, imposing, and very muscular, with long black shoulder-length hair with a gray-and-black neatly trimmed beard. He has brilliant electrically-blue eyes with a serious and proud, but very handsome face. However, when Zeus is infuriated, his face becomes "as dark as a thundercloud." In addition, when he is saddened, Zeus' gaze seemed "as far away as the ozone layer" to Jason. Zeus' normal attire is a dark blue pinstriped suit. According to Percy, the air around Zeus smells like ozone, though Jason describes him smelling of "rain and clean wind" instead. In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus wears white robes with threads of gold, and is described as looking very intimidating even when he is completely immobilized and chained up. In his Divine Form, Zeus is described as being surrounded by a "massive column of twisting lighting and fire." While helping the Heroes of Olympus fight the Giants in The Blood of Olympus, Zeus rode into battle on a huge golden chariot, with the four Wind Gods (in equine form) pulling it, and Nike as his charioteer. While not wielding the Master Bolt, Zeus has it clipped to his belt. He sometimes wields the Aegis, which appears as either a bronze shield, with the fearsome visage of Medusa upon it, or a glowing mantle, that glitters "as if woven through with filaments of Imperial Gold." ϟImage Galleryϟ Zeus percy.jpg Zeus 2.jpg Zeus scepter.jpg 290px-Zeus sky.jpg ZeusGG.jpg Zeus Disney.jpg Zeus Full.jpg |-| Abilities= ϟAbilitiesϟ As one of the Big Three, Zeus has the ultimate powers a god can possess, and is rivaled only by his brothers, Poseidon and Hades. He possesses the standard physical, intellectual, and magical superiority inherent in all gods, though to a much greater degree due to his status as one of the oldest Olympians as well as one of the Big Three. Even Gaea refers to Zeus as "the first among the gods." *'Massive Strength': Zeus has incredible physical prowess, and in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, he is mentioned being able to lift and hurl entire mountains at his enemies. Most notably, Zeus was able to crush and imprison Typhon himself (the only known being with strength superior to his own) by hurling Mount Etna on top of him. Also, when Hephaestus angered him, Zeus easily overpowered him, and flung his son all the way from Mount Olympus to Lemnos. In The Blood of Olympus, Zeus was able to fling the Argo II all the way from Athens to Camp Half-Blood, at supersonic speeds. *'Battle prowess:' Zeus was an extremely experienced and skilled warrior. He could easily overpower his son, Hephaestus, and also defeated Kampe, and could also hold his own against Typhon. This particular battle was incredibly difficult and long, and both Dionysus and Hephaestus - enormously powerful Olympians - were removed from the fight with brutal injuries, which contributes to Zeus's mastery of combat techniques and strategy. *'Height Manipulation': Zeus can tremendously increase his height, shown in The Blood of Olympus, when he grows 100 feet tall before hurling the Argo II all the way from Athens to Camp Half-Blood. In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus grows even taller, until he is half as tall as the Storm Giant Typhon. *'Aerokinesis': As the God of the Sky, Zeus has absolute control over air. He has the same aerokinetic powers as his son, Jason Grace|Jason, only to an infinitely more advanced level, enabling him to perform feats such as: **'Wind Generation': Zeus can generate tremendously powerful hurricanes and tornadoes at will. A notable example was when he generated a massive thunderstorm around Mount Olympus in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, while attempting to win favor with Hera. **'Air Ropes': As seen in The Blood of Olympus, as the Lord of the Sky, Zeus had divine authority over all 4 Wind Gods, whom he bound and harnessed to his war chariot with tightly wound ropes of wind that he generated. **'Inhalation': In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus sucked Metis into his stomach through his mouth with a mini-tornado. **'Flight': Zeus could manipulate the air currents around him to hover and fly at great speeds. **'Cloud Manipulation': As demonstrated in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, where Zeus made an indistinguishable living replica of Hera out of a cloud, which King Ixion later seduced, giving birth to the first centaurs. **'Air waves': According to Hephaestus, Zeus' domain also includes the air waves, as he was able to detect Hephaestus' pirate radio in The Lost Hero. *'Atmokinesis': As the God of the Sky, Zeus has absolute control over the weather. **'Celestial Hydrokinesis': In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus brought about a global flood by causing tremendous torrents of water to pour down from the heavens all over the world for nine days and nights. As a result, the entire world was flooded (except for the highest mountains), and most of the human race was destroyed. Deucalion and Pyrrha were among the few that survived this great calamity. *'Electrokinesis': As the God of Thunder and Lightning, Zeus has absolute control over both static and celestial electricity, which grants him the abilities of: **'Lightning Generation': Zeus can generate tremendous bolts of lightning from his fingertips. **'Static Electric Shocks': Zeus can send great amounts of static shock through the bodies of others on contact. **'Electrical Immunity': Zeus is completely immune to any amount of electricity. **'Master Bolt': Zeus's most powerful weapon, the Master Bolt, is stupendously powerful (generating many tremendous white-hot lightning bolts simultaneously), easily making a hydrogen bomb look like a firecracker in comparison. When Zeus hurls it at Typhon, the blast "lights up the world", nearly knocks the colossal monster off-balance, and Percy can feel the shock-wave many miles away. In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus used his Master Bolt to swiftly raze the entire city of Salmonia to oblivion after Salmoneus pretended to be Zeus. *'Supernatural Sight': As the God of the Sky, Zeus has incredibly keen vision, as seen in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, when he manages to see Danaë, who was trapped inside of an underground bronze cell. He was later able to mentally zoom in and clearly perceive Phaethon driving Helios]]' Sun Chariot. *'Chlorokinesis (limited)': In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, to help Hades kidnap Persephone, Zeus caused the earth to grow several magnificent fields of flowers, each one more colorful and fragrant than the one before it. The roses he caused to grow did not even have thorns, and their beauty and fragrance was such that it made Persephone giddy and lured her further away from her chaperones. This shows that, despite his status as a sky god, Zeus has a level of control over the earth and its natural elements. *'Knowledge of Plants': As shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus had an extensive knowledge of the properties of herbs and plants, which he learned from the nymphs who raised him. As a result, he was able to brew an extremely powerful emetic, a single goblet of which caused Kronos to regurgitate all five of his swallowed children (as well as the boulder that Rhea used to impersonate him with). *'Justice': As the God of Justice and Honor, Zeus maintains control over the other deities by preventing their feuds from escalating to epic proportions, and ensuring the overall order of the world by handing down and enforcing justice. A good example in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods is when Zeus assembles the first ever Olympian trial for the murder of Poseidon's son Halirrhothius by Ares, with Zeus himself as the Chief Justice. As a result, Ares was justly acquitted. *'Granting and Stripping Powers': As the King of the Olympian Gods, Zeus can temporarily strip away (and later restore) any other Olympian of his/her godly powers and divinity, just as he did in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods to Poseidon and Apollo (after they participated in an unsuccessful Olympian riot against him), and claims that he would have permanently done so to Ares, had the latter not been his son. Zeus later punished Apollo in this way again after the latter killed some of the Cyclopes that forged his thunderbolts (in retaliation for Zeus striking down Asclepius). As seen throughout the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, Zeus was able to strip his son Dionysus of the latter's alcokinesis abilities as a punishment for chasing after an off-limits wood nymph twice, and only restored them again shortly before The Lost Hero. Zeus would punish Apollo this way yet again in The Trials of Apollo series. *'Shapeshifting': Zeus had always had a talent for shapeshifting, even transforming himself into a Titanic version to deceive his father and the other Titans. Later on, he frequently transformed himself into other shapes to seduce those whom he fell in love with. As shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus has transformed himself several animals to woo different women (and sometimes men). Those include a bull (for Europa), an eagle (for Ganymede), a swan (for Leda), a cuckoo (for Hera), an ant (for Eurymedousa), a serpent (for Demeter), Artemis (for Kallisto), Amphitryon (for Alcmene) and even a dazzling shower of gold (for Danaë in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes). *'Transfiguration': In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus transforms thousands of ants into an army of hardened and fearless human warriors (who would later become known as the Myrmidones) at the request of his son Aeacus. He would later transform his girlfriend Io into a cow, Lycaon into the first werewolf, and his daughter Thalia into a pine tree. *'Teleportation': As seen in The Lightning Thief, Zeus can disappear in "a blinding flash of lightning." *'Control of Animals': Zeus can summon and control animals that are sacred to him, shown when he sends a huge golden eagle to punish Prometheus in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, and later another one to assist Psyche in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes. *'Entertainment Skills': In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus was revealed to be an excellent entertainer, being able to sing, dance, and joke, all skills that he acquired from the Kouretes that helped raise him. Zeus's singing was said to be "as clear as the streams on Mount Ida", and his satyr jokes were outrageously hilarious. His entertainer skills enabled him to win favor with all of the Titans at Mount Othrys, even Kronos himself, such that they grew to harbor no suspicions of his true intentions at all. Zeus also later applied these skills again to woo his beautiful sister, Hera. |-| Trivia= ϟTriviaϟ *Zeus can mean "day" in Ancient Greek. However, as revealed in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, it could also mean "shining" or "life". *Zeus is the only Elder Olympian who was not born on Mount Othrys, since he was born in a cave at the base of Mount Ida on Crete. *Interestingly, as shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus is the only Olympian who has ever turned into a "Titanic" version of himself for disguise. *As revealed in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Zeus is an excellent singer and dancer. He also knows many outrageously hilarious "Satyr jokes". *In Rome, he was referred to as "Jupiter Optimus Maximus" ("Jupiter the Best and the Greatest"). *The Olympic Games started as one of the religious festivals in Ancient Greece in honor of Zeus. *Of all major Olympians, Zeus has the most children, and is rivaled only by Poseidon. *Jupiter, the largest planet of the Solar system, is named after Zeus' Roman form. *Zeus is the only Olympian that wields a weapon that cannot be used by mortals. *Zeus' Egyptian counterpart (in terms of supreme authority) is Ra. *Zeus' Norse counterpart (in terms of supreme authority) is Odin, though in terms of attributes, Zeus has much more in common with Thor. |-| References= ϟCitations/Referencesϟ Zeus on Wikipedia Zeus on Pantheon.org Boreas on Theoi Zeus on Camp Half-Blood Encylo Wiki Zeus on Mythology Wiki Category:Gods Category:Big Three Category:Sean Bean Category:Genzoman Category:Antonio Caparo Category:Varges